User blog:Boba fett 32/Mike's Commentary and Author's Notes of the Week No. 1
So it's still been a long time since I've been here sad to say XD, but I am still minding on my vehicle fiction The After War Crisis. For the most part I've totally started with footing of the settings, plot, and whatsits around the whole aspect of the fiction. Of course it still takes place in an alternate 1980's era in a third world war conflict with an extension of the Vietnam War that explores the harsher aspect of the Phoenix Program. The story's character Sarah is a retired Special Forces operative who served in the Central Intelligent Agency and South Vietnamese Phoenix Program, which also in real life was designed to capture, interrogate, and assassinate suspected NLF and Viet Cong fighters, but had resulted in the killings of many innocent lives of non-combatants, including children. Sarah's perspective of the issue was realized when she was taken to one of the operation's bunkers where she had witnessed the negative side of her service, and to which she had witnessed corruption of the military's purpose to secure drug trade offs and needless slaughter of innocent people of to which were never part of the NLF, or any guerrilla fighters of the conflict. Of course, in the story, the Soviet Union was involved in aiding the rebels by bombarding US operations with strategic bombings, raids, and joint-forces with NLF fighters. Sarah reached the breaking point after one of her superiors ordered a 14 year old North Vietnamese girl to be executed in front of the child's father. Sarah raised her issued sidearm to the soldier's head and an argument ensured, Sarah then left the outpost condemning the agency's inhumane acts and threatened to file a case against the operation. A week later, just as Sarah departs from an airstrip near Saigon, Soviet and NLF forces bombarded the area with napalm and micro-bombs on the site, killing half of those stationed there, and causing Sarah to suffer a post-traumatic stress disorder for brief period. After arriving home, she and her brother headed to their deceased father's home where Sarah tried committing suicide with her father's WWII issued 1911 pistol, but was thwarted by her brother. Sarah found herself drinking in a bar where she met up with her war buddy and love interest Lt. Michael Stacy who convinced Sarah to help him work on a law enforcement agency out in Arizona. As the world became cold and oppressive with mega-corporations and the rise of a tyrannical world government, Sarah and Mike went head-to-head to support the last remnants of the United States from criminal street marauders, and private bankers that try to sell them out. Sarah issued her cases against the US intelligence, but instead faced persecution by the corporate owned monoliths of the world government known initially as the Union of World Peacekeepers. Sarah's campaign against corruption from her previous employers would find her as a prime suspect of enforcing true justice. The series has a high-end dystopian view of a classic cyberpunk and post-apocalyptic world were huge monolith corporations such as S.T.A.R.S, Institute of Advanced Robotics and Hardware, while Sarah also deals with street thugs and other petty criminals. It's a good layout so far. I'll keep you updated by next week. Bye -Mike Category:Blog posts